GTA V Story (Working Title)
by andrewcampbell1993
Summary: DISCLAIMER NOTE: I don't own the rights to any of the GTA characters that may pop up in this story. I recognise that Rockstar Games own the rights to GTA. However this is Fanfiction. I am doing this for my own enjoyment for other people's enjoyment. This no way linked to GTA V. This is a "What if" scenario and it depended on how I played the game. REVIEWS PLEASE! Enjoy :)
1. Los Santos

**GTA V: Chapter 1: Los Santos**

Liam O'Neill's flight with AIR EIREEAN from Dublin Airport landed in Los Santos International Airport. The announcement came over on the aeroplane's speakers in a thick Dublin accent "This is your Captain speaking. We have safely landed in Los Santos International Airport. It is quarter past 1 local time. People with phones or any electronic devices are reminded to switch them on when you're in the Terminal building. Make sure you take all belongings before getting off. It's roasting hot outside so you better make sure you have brought sun cream with you. Please don't get out of your seats just yet."

The plane taxied itself along the runway and came to a stop beside two mini- coaches that were waiting to take passengers on board. The doors were opened by the planes hosts and the announcement was heard again "You can begin to disembark. Coaches are waiting to take you to the terminal building. On the behalf of AIR EIREEAN I hope you have a pleasant onward journey."

Liam was flummoxed by the heat of Los Santos cooling himself down under the air conditioning. Liam was a 21 year old man from Belfast. He left home because he was fed up with the constant bickering everyday. Liam had fantasised about coming to the US to make something of him-self from a very young age and so he had worked his arse off in a local Pub in Belfast, taking as many shifts as possible whenever he could get them, so that he could put away enough Money to immigrate.

Most of the people were now off the plane so he had room to move "Cheers, good luck" he said, with a backwards glance at his hosts as he boarded one of the coaches.

Once in the Terminal building he went straight to Baggage for his luggage which was a big sports bag which he strapped around his shoulders.

The Terminal was a big curvy building, but apart from that it looks like your average Airport it has a Duty-free, it got Cafés, Restaurants, Pubs, Clothes shops, and a choice of various Fast Food joints including ones he had never heard of before, for example, Cluckin' Bell and Burger Shot.

Liam looked above for signs and was headed for Arrivals, before he went outside, beside the exit was a Freephone hooked on a wall that has a line connected to Downtown Cab Company. He picked up the Phone, it rang for a few seconds and got connected to the Taxi Company and a woman's voice was heard on the other end of the receiver "Hi, you're through to Downtown Cab Company where would you like to go?"

Liam replied "I'm just off the flight from Dublin Airport. I don't know this city too well… My first time travelling here y'know and I'm just wondering if there is a Taxi near where I am…I am at the Los Santos International Airport."

"Hold on a moment sir. I'll check for you." There was a pause and the sound of typing on the other end of the phone, "Yeah there is. There is a taxi by the Maze Bank Arena. It shouldn't be any longer than 15 minutes."

"That's not so bad. Just tell him I'm looking to go to an Irish Bar in Downtown and my name is Liam. So if he's having trouble finding me, just tell him to shout for Liam."

"That's OK sir. I'll send him the details."

"Happy Days, cheers and the best of luck to ye." he hung up the phone and headed out the double doors to wait on his Taxi.

At the bottom of the steps to his right there was a Vending Machine and Liam had the choice between Cola and Sprunk. A nice cool Can of Cola appealed to him. So he took out his Wallet very carefully looking from left to right to catch any sign of dodgy-looking people but it was all grand, he took out a Dollar note clearly not worrying about the Currency Exchange since he had already been and slid the note into the Machine and pressed the button for Cola. Liam reached his hand into the Machine for his Can of Cola; he can feel the coolness on his hand which is what he wanted. He then turns around looking out for his Taxi but there was no sign of it just yet. Already sweating, he staggers over towards the pavement because the heat of Los Santos is starting to get to him and didn't exactly change his clothes in the Terminal _You should have went into one of the toilets in there to change ye fucking tube, _he thought.

Liam took in his surroundings and he could see why the terminal was curved because the Asirport grounds were connected to a Freeway, the La Puerta Freeway AKA Interstate 5. Buses of LST (Los Santos Transport) come in regularly to leave off people going on a holiday abroad, someone on a student exchange program or men who have gender dysphoria responding to an advert from Implant Outsource who like the idea of having two Indonesian tits that were made in Jakarta and also to pick up arrivals. There is also the LST Metro that people can take from the airport towards the heart of "the city of saints" which was what was described in Liam's Travel Brochure about L.S. Why did Liam not just take the bus? Liam tried to sleep on the aeroplane but he couldn't get much with the noise that the air hostesses were making with the trollies while most people on the Plane were Dubliners, poor Liam had to take a 3 hour bus journey beforehand from Belfast City to Dublin Airport and so Liam was up for a nap in the backseats of the Taxi.

He started to rub the Can of Cola around his face, pressing it against his cheeks, forehead and he said "Aww that's mighty….oh yeah …that's great. Powerful stuff."

A voice is heard "Liam?"

Liam stops what he is doing and he sees his taxi and the taxi driver looking at him like he was odd. Liam just smiles awkwardly, he gets into the back passenger seats of the taxi taking his luggage in with him. He puts the Can of Cola into his Sports Bag and decided that he will drink it later. Liam said to the taxi driver "You know what? I'm absolutely wrecked, jetlagged y'know. I'm going to take a lie down here. Gimme a shout when you are there buddy" and so he rested back his head and went for a little nap.

The driver asked "The Irish Bar in Downtown?

Liam replied without opening an eye "Aye that's it".


	2. The Pub

**GTA V Story: Chapter 2: The Pub**

The Taxi came to a halt and Liam woke up, looked out the windows to check where he was, he saw The Shamrock Bar and he said "Ah we are here." He looked at the driver and he asked him "How much will that sting me?"

The driver said, whilst giving him a confused look through the rear-view mirror "What?"

Liam rephrased "How much will it cost me?"

The driver answered "That will be $20".

Liam reached into his pocket for his wallet and gave the Taxi driver the 20 dollars; he got out of the Car with his Sports Bag strapped around his shoulder and said to the Taxi driver "Cheers buddy". The Taxi drove away and he walked inside The Shamrock Bar and by this stage he was already sweating so he looked around for the toilet. Once he found the toilets he went into the Disabled toilet because they have a bit more room for changing out of clothes. Liam took off his hoody, jeans and boots that he had worn all the way from Belfast and changed into something a lot cooler and that was a Red Devils soccer jersey, 3 ½ quarter length tracksuit trousers and a pair of trainers. He stuffed his old clothes into his sports bag and he also made sure that his wallet was now in the trousers that he is wearing and he zipped his right trouser pocket. He goes over to the sink, uses the cold tap and pours cold water all over his head and he scruffs up his brown hair. He zips his sports bag and walks back into the bar again.

Liam walks up to the bar to order a drink and the bar tender said, "Name your poison."

Liam replies, "Apple Cider."

The Bartender got a pint glass and began to pour Liam his apple cider tilting the glass 45 degrees and finished by putting ice in the glass.

The Bartender gave Liam his drink and said "Cheers"; he began to take a sip of his cider. "Aaaah, that's good stuff right there!"

"Did you just come off the boat?"

"Did the accent give me away?" he smirked.

"I am going to give a stab in the dark and say you're from Belfast".

"Got it in a nutshell".

"So what brings you over here, then?"

"Family problems… what about yourself? Why come here all the way from Liberty City?"

"I guess you can say the same thing about me… And I suppose a change of scenery was also in order."

"Can't beat the California sunshine, eh? Even though it's roasting HOT."

Packie laughed, "No you can't… Planning to stay here long?"

"That's the plan. I'll need to get meself a job first."

"Ain't this the luck of the Irish?" he chuckled.

"What are ye on about?"

"I have a position available, if you want it?"

"To work behind the bar?"

Packie nodded his head up and down.

"You hardly know me lad".

"Its best that those of that have Irish roots should stick together"

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

"Patrick McCreary, but my friends call me Packie."

"Liam O'Neill. Absolute pleasure lad", he shook Packie's hand and gave him a wee slap on the shoulder. He takes a gulp of his drink. "How much would I be making, though?"

"20 Dollar$, plus tips."

Liam beamed "When do I start?"

"When can you start?"

"First thing tomorrow morning… when do you open?"

"8 am".

"I'll come around that time, then." Liam now stunned. "Thanks man. You saved me from looking in the newspaper", he smiled.

"You also seem like the kind of guy I would like to have around".

"I appreciate the offer and I will take the job."

Another Customer wanted more Beer.

Packie said to Liam "Excuse me". Packie went to the other Customer and said "What can I get for you?" The man replied "Pisswasser".

"One bottle of Pisswasser, coming right up". Patrick fetches a bottle of Pisswasser and said "That would be $10." The Man gives him the $10 and Packie puts it in his Till.

Packie walks over to Liam, Liam asks "Piss Water? What the fuck's Piss Water?"

Packie laughs "No, Pisswasser. It's a German export beer".

"Right, remind me not to touch that stuff. Apple Cider is the best stuff there is especially if it's made and factorised in Ireland."

"I'm not going to argue with that".

"I will need to get my Documents sorted as soon as I can. Is there an Irish Embassy here?"

"There isn't but I suppose you could try your luck at City Hall. They might recommend you to one nearby."

"Worth a shot. What time is it?" said Liam.

Packie checks his watch "Quarter past 2".

"Time is flying. It feels like I only got off the plane half an hour ago. I must get lunch before I head. Does this place do food?"

"Yes, cooked fresh."

"Is there a Menu I could look at?"

"I'll just get it for you."

Packie went to grab a Menu from the other side of the Bar. Liam glanced around the place and saw that this place was bustling with people. It had that Bar & Restaurant feel like the ones back home, comfortable seats, plain Tablecloths, fancy Napkins (which you could buy cheap in any supermarket), shiny stainless steel Cutlery and great for a family atmosphere. Just like any bar & restaurant there is always one dysfunctional family having arguments at the dinner table, where the home meets the public eye and in Los Santos Vinewood Paparazzi are always on the lookout for these kinds of families for their Tabloid bullshit! They'll probably publish an article saying "REALITY TV STARS IN THE MAKING!" One family is having such a moment right now, the mother telling her kids off at table 10 "I told you to not play the thing at the table."

The kid is probably like 14 to which his reply is "Oh Mom, you're so not with it! It's called a games console. You don't know what it's like! You should be glad that I'm addicted to THIS and not crack/cocaine"!

Mum disgusted said "Eugh, how do you know about these things?"

The kid replied "Unlike you Mom! Instead of watching Reality TV about fashion models, I actually pay attention to what Weazel News and documentaries! It's really eye opening stuff, you should try it sometime."

Mum hits his son in the face "How dare you! How dare you give cheek to your own Mother?! I swear it's those Video Games that make you have the attitude problem." Takes the Games Console and puts it into her Handbag.

"You hit me?! You hit your own son?! Tomorrow I'm ringing child services so that they can put me with a better family. I hate you mum! I hope you die!" Paparazzi were at table 5 and they took a quick shot of the family having a domestic before heading out of the Door.

Packie eventually came back to Liam with the Menu to which he said "Cheers". He opened it up and looked at the Menu:

Shamrock Bar & Restaurant 

MENU

Little Seoul,

Downtown Los Santos.

Welcome to Shamrock Bar & Restaurant! Here you will find the best Irish and American dishes that will fill your stomachs up until you explode! We are a Bar & Restaurant that prides itself on our uniquely fair pricing. We are the most unique Irish-American bar & restaurant in the whole of the USA. Here you will definitely get your money's worth.

Starters

**Soups:**

NOTE: All Soups are served with free bread/bread roll

Chicken Soup $7.50

Delicious Chicken from the best Bone County farms; served w/ Cream Potato

Home-made Vegetable Soup $7.50

Served w/ Cream Potato

Creamy Tomato Soup $7.50

Made from the best tomatoes that Bone County has to offer; served w/ Cream Potato.

**Appetisers****:**

Chicken Fingers $7.20

Choose either Regular or Buffalo style served w/ Carrots and Celery

Chicken Nuggets x6 & BBQ Sauce dip $5.00

Mini Irish Sausages x3 $6.00

Served w/ Bone County Ketchup and/or Mayonnaise

Main Courses**  
**

Regular Shamrock's Irish stew $8.50

Unique family recipe that had been passed down in the McCreary's for generations; made from the finest beef that Bone County has to offer, includes peas & carrots.

Unique Shamrock's Irish stew $8.80

Unique family recipe that had been passed down the McCreary's for generations; made from the finest beef that Bone County has to offer, includes peas & carrots. Beef marinated in the finest Irish whiskey.

Liam looks up from the menu and said "I'll have the Chicken Soup" handing the menu back to Packie, he writes his order down onto a piece of Paper and leaves it besides the Till. He walks over to where the big Pots of Soup are and gets a Bowl and Ladle and pours the Soup into the Bowl, once he finished pouring, he put the Lid back on top of the Pot, brings the Soup to Liam and said "Hot broth incoming!"

Liam said "Cheers".

"The cutlery is over there by the countertop".

Liam walks over and looks at the desert spoons and the soup spoons; he thought _I will take a dessert Spoon because I like the tip of it. Soup Spoons are like Shovels! This way I can sip my Soup the way I want to sip it. Sluurrp! _Liam goes back to his soup and digs in. He takes the free Bread, breaks it up into small pieces and mixes it in with his Soup. This way the Bread absorbs most of the Soup allowing Liam to eat it quickly. Once finished he downed the rest of his pint. At this point Packie was wrapping up a transaction with another Customer. Liam catched Packie's eyes and said "I'm finished now lad. How much will that cost?"

"Don't worry about it! It's on the house. You're new to this city. Welcome to Los Santos!"

"Are you for real?" Liam asked.

Packie poked himself, patted himself down, ran his hands through his hair and felt the surface of the bar and said with a big grin "Oh I'm for real alright!"

Liam just laughed, bent down to pick up his Sports Bag and wrapped the strap around his shoulder. He sticks out his hand for a handshake to which Packie accepts and Liam said "See you tomorrow at 8?"

"Yeah man, see ya then".

Liam heads for the exit but before he goes out the door. Packie caught up with him, tapped him on the shoulder and said "You got a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm staying in the Richman Hotel for the first two nights and after that I need to get accommodation sorted. I'll stay in the hotel an extra night if I need to but hopefully it won't come to that".

"You can stay at my place man."

"I dunno about that. Don't want to intrude or anything-"

"It's fine! Honestly! The more the merrier."

"You sure?"

"Yes".

Liam hugged Packie "I fucking love you man!" He kissed his shaved head to which Packie was surprised, not expecting any of this to happen. Liam continued "I got to head here. I'll chat more about this tomorrow", he walks out the door.

The 14 year old Boy that got hit by his Mother watched these events unfolded in front of him shouted at Packie "GAY!" to which he replied "I'm completely comfortable with my sexuality, little man! You're just jealous that I have a man crush!"


End file.
